Moments
by blueviolets
Summary: Just a few moments of varying lengths taken from Emma and Will's life together. Not necessarily in chronological order. If you have any prompts let me know and I'll do my best to fill them! Changed the rating to M as I'm cautious.
1. Chapter 1

1.

"Hi."

Will looked up expectantly to see her standing in the doorway. He grinned. "Hey."

She hesitated, not sure whether this was an invitation to enter his office or not. Deciding it was, she stepped a little more confidently towards where he sat, shut the door behind her, and lowered herself onto the chair he indicated, opposite him.

"Um... you okay, Emma?" She loved the way he looked genuinely concerned, then realised she hadn't yet spoken.

"Oh, yes, sorry, I just... just wanted to talk to you about... something..." she trailed off, flustered and embarrassed. Thinking about it, Emma realised there wasn't actually a reason she had left her unfinished paperwork on her desk and wandered down the corridor to see Will. Damn. She needed to think of something quick.

"Oh?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering... um... how you are," she finished lamely.

Will looked a little surprised. "Tired, you know – constantly being surrounded by hormonal teenagers and an ex-wife acting like a hormonal teenager is kind of taking its toll."

"Terri still harassing you, then?"

"No not really, she just doesn't really believe that my reason for the divorce was good enough. I think she thinks I'm lying about it." At Emma's questioning look, he continued "she thinks that it wasn't the... you know, the baby thing... that made me ask for a divorce." He looked down at his desk sheepishly, realising he'd probably said too much to go back now...

"What does she think it was if not _that_?" Emma looked shocked.

"She, err, she thinks I had – have – feelings for someone else," he replied quietly.

"Oh. Oh!" Emma realised where this could be leading. It had to be her that he was talking about, right? He'd kissed her only a couple of weeks ago and persuaded her to rethink her resignation, to Figgins' relief. Surely he hadn't got another girlfriend already? She started panicking. "Is she, um, right?" she asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

Will's amused look told her that she'd failed. "I kissed you, Emma! You know the answer to that question."

She coloured a little, clashing slightly with her hair. "Well, I was just wondering!" she exclaimed, flustered. "You haven't mentioned it since it happened, and I haven't seen you as much as normal, you're always busy, and I miss talking to you, and I hate this wondering whether you're rethinking and regretting what you did."

Will looked shocked as everything she'd been worrying about came tumbling out of her mouth, before she hung her head in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Emma? Em, look at me." She couldn't deprive herself of a little smile at the sound of her nickname. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were that worried, why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged and mumbled something he couldn't decipher.

"I didn't want to rush you into anything, Emma. I was waiting for you to be ready. I didn't want to scare you off."

"I'm not scared of you, Will! And I am ready," she smiled, a little more confidently now she'd learned he hadn't decided he preferred just being friends. And because she could see from the look in his eyes that his heart was soaring.

The bell rang loudly, making them both jump a little. Emma stood up and smiled as she made her way towards the door, as she knew he had a class now. "Meet you for lunch?" she asked quietly.

Will nodded, gazing after her as she practically skipped with happiness back to her own office. Not that Emma would ever skip.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

A month and six dates later, Emma arrived at Will's apartment one Saturday afternoon. She hoped desperately that she'd remembered the directions correctly as she pressed the intercom button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will, it's me."

"Umm, who?" she could hear the joke in his voice.

"Will! Let me in!"

"I'm not letting any old stranger into my home. What are you here for?"

"Well, I'd quite like to see my boyfriend, actually. And I bought him a present."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you know what, it doesn't really matter. I can just go to my other boyfriend's house, he doesn't live that far away," she teased.

"No! Wait, wait!"

Emma opened the now unlocked door, grinning, and made her way up to his apartment. He already had the door open, waiting for her, so she stepped inside. "Will?"

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled as he came out of the kitchen, still wearing his oven gloves. She blushed a little and kissed him on the cheek as her greeting. He was amazed at how far she'd come in just the few weeks they'd been together. They hadn't even told anyone yet (and they both secretly found it exciting keeping their blossoming relationship under wraps at school – a stolen handhold here, a sneaky hug there) but already she could be this open with him. He realised that she was blushing profusely and that he had been staring at her.

"So where's this present then?" he attempted to diffuse the awkwardness.

"Ah, well, that was actually just a lie." Will pretended to look hurt. "It was freezing out there! You wouldn't let me in."

"Sorry, beautiful," he grinned, and kissed her on the cheek in return.

"I know you're just calling me that to try and get me to dump my other boyfriend, but it won't work. He's very good looking."

Will pretended to look disappointed. "How did you know?" he whined.

Emma lightly hit him on the arm. "I'm just very clever. So is he, by the way."

"Really? What does he do?" he loved the playful, goofy side of Emma, and played along.

"He's a... um... dentist," she improvised wildly.

"Ah. I have some dentist friends. What was his name? I might know him."

"Carl," Emma immediately picked her favourite male name.

"Hmm, rings a bell," he pretended to think. "Anyway, I'm sure he's gorgeous but I bet he can't cook – your dinner is on the table."

Emma followed him through to the dining room and thanked him as he pulled out her chair.

After dinner, Will poured Emma another glass of wine, took her hand, and led her through to the living room where they sat down.

"I don't normally drink very much, so stop me if I do or say anything stupid, ok?" she asked.

"Mmhm," he replied, noncommittally.

"Will..." she said warningly, but he could tell she wasn't actually annoyed.

"Maybe," he grinned.

"Promise me, Will," she said, more seriously this time, moving closer to him on the sofa and looking into his eyes. His breath caught as he looked down at her astonishing eyes.

"Anything," he whispered. They stared at each other for a moment, both taking in the gravity of what had just been said, before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I actually had something to ask you," he said.

"Ok..." she said standing up, a little scared.

"No, no, it's nothing bad or serious or anything!"

Her face showed her gratitude that he immediately understood her like no one else could. He took advantage of the space she had vacated by putting his legs up on the sofa, and held out his arms to invite her onto his lap. She hesitated for only a moment before complying, happily, leaning her back against his front, with her legs stretched out over his and his arms loosely around her waist.

"Am I heavy?" she murmured, a little scared.

He chuckled. "Are you joking? I'm really proud, by the way, that you can be like this with me."

She blushed again. "So, what were you going to ask, before I freaked out... sorry."

"It's fine! Honestly Em, that was nothing, you have nothing to apologise for. I was going to ask you if you minded coming to Regionals with me and the Glee kids next term. They said they really liked you being there, you were a calming influence – and God knows they need it! – and I should be there this time," he pointed out as he squeezed his arms around her tightly. "As it's further away than Sectionals, Figgins told me there should be more than one chaperone. So... what do you think?"

"Of course, Will! I'd love to. Thanks for asking," she added shyly.

He laughed a little. "There's no one I'd rather have there with me," he told her quietly.

"Really? What about Sue? She'd be great support, especially for the kids," she joked.

"Oooh, that's true," he joined in. "You know, you might have to forget I ever asked you, Em. She's the one I want to take."

"Well, in that case," Emma attempted a huff, and clambered out of Will's lap, "I think I'll go visit Carl."

Will laughed heartily and pulled her back down again, so this time she was sitting sideways, half facing him. She leaned down and kissed him, shocking them both.

When she pulled away she looked both surprised with and proud of herself, and she removed her hand from his upper arm, placing it over her mouth to cover her gasp. "I didn't even think about it!" she exclaimed. "It just sort of happened!"

He took her hand and squeezed to let her know how proud he was of her. She twisted in his lap so she was again leaning against him, and swung her legs up onto the sofa like his. "Just let me know the date of Regionals so I don't book any appointments for then."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"How on earth did everyone find out, Will?"

"How should I know? It had nothing to do with me!"

"It must have done," sighed Emma. "No one else knows."

"Hey, who said it wasn't you?" Will pointed out, half joking, but regretted it when she shot him a look. "You're right, I'm sorry, I forgot you're perfect and beautiful and amazing and can't do anything wrong, and, might I add, looking mighty fine today. Not that you don't always, of course..." he trailed off, realising his complimenting her did not have the desired effect of making her forget that he'd accidently let slip to the whole school that they were together.

She couldn't help a little giggle. "Why don't you just tell me how it happened?"

"Rachel - "

"In that case," Emma interrupted, "I don't want to know."

They shared a grin, Emma letting Will know she wasn't really annoyed, and he put his arms round her gently.

"It was going to come out sooner or later, I suppose."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Trying to tell me something, Will?"

Will turned around to see Emma leaning up against the doorway, obviously having finished clearing up from dinner.

"What?"

"Interesting song choice." She raised her eyebrows with the statement.

"Oh... oh!" Will realised that 'You Don't Love Me' was the song he had selected. "Of course not! It's just a really good song!"

"Not really my style," Emma crinkled her nose as she disagreed, but added, "no, you don't have to change it, it's fine!" as Will reached towards the CD player.

He seemed to realise something, and looked up at her, slightly confused. "Em, that doesn't make sense. It would mean that you had something to tell me, not the other way around."

It was Emma's turn to look confused. "What?"

"It's 'You Don't Love Me', not 'I Don't Love You'."

"Ohh... sorry," she whispered as she looked down and blushed, embarrassed.

He chuckled at how adorable she was, and walked over to her, lifting her head up to look at him. "I do love you, though, just for the record," he murmured quietly as he put his arms gently round her waist and kissed her sweetly. She could only smile and stare into his eyes as she swooned.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

"Happy six month anniversary!"

"Thanks Em, you too."

"I just got the flowers you had delivered; they're so beautiful Will, thank you."

"Are they the right colours? I wasn't sure what you'd like."

"They're perfect! And I'm pretty sure I'd like anything from you."

Will chuckled. "Except dirt and mess."

Emma scrunched up her nose, even though he couldn't see her down the phone. "Yeah, except those. But I'm getting better with them."

"You are, and I'm so proud of you for that. But you know you don't have to get better if you don't want to, right? I love you just the same when you're freaking out about whether you emptied the dishwasher or not."

Emma giggled a little. "I know, Will. Thank you. But I do really want to get better."

"I'm going to have to go now sweetheart, got plans to make for your anniversary surprise."

"You know I hate surprises, Will! I don't know why you can't just tell me what we're doing!"

"Err, because then it wouldn't be a surprise Emma. Honestly, they told me you were clever!"

Emma pretended to be offended. "Fine. I'll go then. See you in a couple of hours."

"See you in a bit. Love you."

"You too." Emma ended the call and clambered out of her bed to get ready for the day.

Later that afternoon, Will lay on his back in the sun, on a secluded field, with his jumper under his head as a pillow, and Emma draped over him. He watched her lovingly as she stirred awake, smiling when she saw him.

"Thanks for the surprise Will." Will had driven her a couple of hours out of town to a river she didn't even know existed, and hired a rowing boat for the day. She had been hesitant at first, but with gentle coaxing from him, and a promise that he would protect her from _everything_, she had climbed in and relaxed as he rowed her down the peaceful river. They had tied the boat up at the side of a field they had deemed suitable for eating the picnic Will had prepared for them, laughing and talking, or sitting in comfortable silence. When she realised she was going to have to sit on the grass, Emma had panicked, so Will had sat on it himself and pulled her into his lap, ensuring that none of her had to touch the ground, later admitting that he had forgotten the picnic blanket on purpose so that she would have to sit on his lap for the whole day. It was when they had finished eating that they had both wanted to relax in the sunshine, and this was what had led to their current position of Emma lying over him and him whispering sweet nothings into her ear while she giggled alternately at his cheesiness and the romance in him, before the warmth of the summer day and each other had had them both drifting off to sleep.

"I knew you'd love it. You should trust me more," Will teased.

"Mmm, I really should," Emma replied as she snuggled into his chest. "I just wasn't sure what would be happening."

"Emma you didn't need to worry, I wouldn't have arranged anything you wouldn't like. I mean, as your boyfriend of six months now, I do know you quite well."

"Oh really? And what makes you think you know so much about me, then?" She leaned her arms on his chest and shoulders to look up into his face and grin at him.

He grinned just as mischievously back. "I know that... you curl or straighten your hair every day, but would never tell anyone else as you wouldn't want them to think you didn't look after your hair, what with using all that heat on it and everything. I also know... that you are the one who left me that note in my office, anonymously persuading me to apologise to Shannon when Sue and I were awful to her. I know that you are the lucky charm for the glee kids when they are in competitions. I know that it is your carton of soy milk in the staffroom at school, however much you try to convince everybody else it's the caretaker's. I know that you secretly love my reaction to when you feel brave enough to kiss me. I know that you also secretly love when I do this," he said as he slid his hands down from where they were resting on her back, over her behind, before moving them back to her waist again, as she squeaked in surprise and happiness, "and when I do this," as he kissed under her jawbone on the left side, exactly where she loved it, "and this," at which point, he simply pulled her tighter to him and buried his head in her shoulder.

When he pulled away she looked at him wondrously. "You're amazing William, you know that?"

"I try! Anyway, your turn, what do you know about me?"

She thought for a moment, then replied, "I know that you will still be with me after another 6 months, and 6 years, and probably 6 kids if you get your way. I know that you will always be caring, kind and loving, and a little bit goofy, because it's just in your nature. I know that even though I am the one who gives out advice all day as part of my job, when I get home at night you will always be the one there giving me your perfect advice. I know that sometime in the not too distant future you will be living with your gorgeous, amazing, perfect girlfriend," he chuckled at this, "as I saw the receipt for the front door key you got cut, and I'm pretty sure I already know her answer for whenever you decide to ask her. I also know that you will always be this romantic, and let me lie on you in a field, so I don't have to touch the mud."

As she finished her list, she leaned down and kissed him sweetly, made even better for him by the fact that, while she enjoyed them enormously, she still rarely initiated kisses between them.

"Happy six month anniversary, my darling Emma."


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Emma and Will collapsed onto her sofa out of breath. They had left his iPod on shuffle plugged into the speakers as they had attempted to pick out songs for this year's Sectionals, but ended up alternately waltzing, slow dancing, and twirling around the room. This had continued for several songs, and it was only now that 'What If' by Coldplay had started playing that they mutually decided to stop.

Emma pulled a face and said "That's such a horrible question."

"Hmm? What is?" Will asked as he leaned over and put his arms round her.

"What if? I mean, it just reminds me of what our lives could be like now," she continued as she rested her arms over his and started to trace patterns over his hands. "What if you'd never found out about Terri's lies? What if I had left McKinley after Sectionals and the wedding?"

"I guess... but it can be a positive question as well."

"How?"

"Well, for example, what if... I was to ask you to move in with me...?" he asked hesitantly, worried about how she'd react. He sensed her tense up with panic, but she was turned slightly away so he couldn't see her smile as she thought about how living with Will wouldn't be too bad. It was Will, after all. "You don't have to, Em. I mean, I know you knew I was going to ask at some point, you told me on our anniversary, but it's been a few weeks since then, you might have changed your mind, I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with..." he trailed off, clutching her more tightly without realising.

She found it amusing that their roles had been reversed – normally she was the one rambling nervously.

"Ok, here's another what if," she replied cautiously. "What if I think about it, and let you know when I'm sure?" She turned on the sofa to look at him properly.

He gazed into her eyes as he broke into a smile, relieved that she hadn't completely decided against it. "Of course," he breathed. "Take as long as you need," he added, before pulling her into one the more passionate kisses they had begun to share recently.

As they broke apart, she whispered, "Thank you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, his arm still round her, before she started to stand up.

"See you in three minutes Em."

She smiled, not knowing how he knew her so well that he knew exactly what she needed to do, and not understanding how he accepted her and loved her despite and because of it.

He smiled, not knowing how he had ever lived with someone who hadn't needed to brush their teeth for exactly three minutes after every passionate kiss, and not understanding what he had done to deserve his Emma.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Emma stood up from where she had been perched on Will's lap as the glee kids started to enter the choir room for their rehearsal.

"Hey Mr Schue, Mrs Schue," Artie called.

Emma looked taken aback, and Will's gaze snapped from Emma to the boy wheeling his way across the room.

"Um, excuse me?" he stammered.

"I said hi," Artie smiled.

"Y-yeah, but what did you call me?" Emma squeaked.

"He called you Mrs Schue. I mean, you're together, right?" Finn looked at them confused as to why is teachers were acting so strangely.

"You do know we're not married?"

"What?" That could only be Brittany. "I thought as soon as you'd slept with someone you were married?"

Will and Emma both blushed deep red.

"No Brit," Santana explained, "otherwise you'd be married to like every guy in this school, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "And you."

Santana gave her a glare as an awkward silence settled over the room.

Rachel attempted to clear it: "You know, as long as you move when Mr Schue has to show us the choreography, we really don't mind you sitting on his lap, Mrs Schue."

"Could you please stop calling me that?" Emma almost whispered, her eyes wide, as Will tried to put his arm around her waist in comfort.

"Yeah, and thanks Rachel but we don't want to be seen to be doing anything inappropriate, not that we were!" Emma's blush only deepened at Will's frantic attempts to convince the kids of the truth – they really had just been talking about what they could cook for supper that night. "But you know, with Sue already trying to destroy the club and everything..." he trailed off.

Noticing that Miss Pillsbury still looked uncomfortable, Mercedes asked, "Why don't you want us to call you Mr and Mrs Schue anyway? I mean, you guys are like, crazy in love, right?"

"Well yeah, but we're not married, or nearly married, or anything..." Will replied awkwardly.

Puck, walking in late, added "yeah but you will be one day, won't you, so why can't we just start calling you it now. The rate you two are going we'll be back here teaching by the time you tie the knot."

"Thank you very much, Puck, but I think we can decide the speed of our own relationship. Of course I'm going to marry Miss Pillsbury one day, I just don't think it's very suitable -"

"You are?" Emma interrupted, looking up at Will wide-eyed.

He turned to her, looking slightly stunned, "Well yeah, if you want to... Um, I guess I always thought we would - " The flustered thoughts that were tumbling out of his mouth were again interrupted by Emma, as she leaned up and kissed him fiercely. They broke apart to the sound of the kids cheering and whistling at them, and Emma smiled up at him shyly.

Will turned to the side with a smirk on his face. "Nationals set list. From the top!" The group cheered again and began the dance routine as he sat back down on the piano stool with Emma returning to her place on his lap as she watched the teenagers who had enough faith in her and in Will to prompt the confession she'd always wanted to hear – he was going to marry her.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"The doorbell, Will..." Emma mumbled.

"Ignore it love," he replied.

"It could be important..." Will could feel her tense up at the incessant ringing of the door, so he pulled himself away from the love of his life and the sofa and moved towards the door.

Emma sat up and attempted to straighten the cushions and her skirt in case their visitor was coming in.

Will walked back to the room she was in a minute later, smirking.

"Who was it?" she enquired.

He held up the parcel that had just arrived from her favourite online store.

She blushed as he continued to smirk and raised his eyebrows in question. "Seriously, Em, you made the delivery guy interrupt that," he indicated the sofa where they had been previously, "for this?" he indicated the parcel still in his right hand.

"The clothes were really pretty Will!" He raised his eyebrows further and started pretending to be annoyed. She could see right through him and got up, leisurely walking towards him, dragging her toes across the carpet and reaching out for him. "So are you..." she said slowly, playing with his tie.

His face broke into a grin as he told her "Not as pretty as you," making her grin back at him just as widely. His smirk returned as he asked, "So, where were we?" sitting down on the sofa again as she straddled his lap. He looked surprised at her forwardness but pleased, as she looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"Um, right about here, I think," she replied quietly, leaning down to kiss him again.

After only a couple of minutes, they heard a ringing in a distant room of the apartment, followed by one right next to them as the phone in the living room connected to the call. They both jumped slightly at the sound coming from the table right next to their heads, and Emma, now lying on her back again, hit her head on the arm of the sofa.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked, as she rubbed her head, grimaced, and nodded. She pushed him back lightly while sitting up and reaching over to answer the phone.

"Hello, Emma Pillsbury speaking."

Will smiled at her and stood up from the sofa, disappointed that she had answered yet another disruption.

"Oh, hi, yes I'm fine thanks, how are you?... Good... Of course. I'll just get him for you. Bye!"

Emma passed the phone to Will mouthing "Your mother."

He nodded and took the phone. "Hi Mom, how are you?"

Emma got up and wandered into the kitchen, putting the kettle on and generally straightening things out and tidying up, while vaguely listening to Will enquiring after his father, telling his mother about New Directions' latest performance, and confirming their dinner plans for next week.

Eventually she heard the beep of Will hanging up the phone and went back to the living room with two cups of tea, meeting him in the doorway as he came to find her. He accepted the tea gratefully, taking a sip before placing it on the table and taking her in his arms, gently so as not to spill any of the tea that was cradled in her hands.

"I'm sorry Em. She's never had the best timing."

"It's okay, she didn't know we were, well..." Emma trailed off.

He chuckled. "No. Care to carry on?" He asked, gesturing to the sofa.

She grimaced. "Umm..."

He laughed slightly again, "The moment's gone?"

"Sorry." She ducked her head and looked back up at him again. "As sexy as listening to you talk to your mother is, I think we lost the mood."

He nodded in agreement and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I understand. Want to cuddle?"

"Of course," she grinned. She settled herself on the sofa as Will turned the telly on, collecting the remote and his mug of tea from the table on the way back to Emma, around whose shoulders he wrapped his arms, content to spend the rest of his weekend in this way.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"William Schuester! Sit down and take your shoes off NOW!"

He looked up at Emma forlornly. "Sorry baby," he slurred, staggering to the wall, before sliding down it to land on the floor and attempt to untie the laces.

She had to laugh a little at how cute he looked, concentrating desperately on getting the knot undone.

"Here, let me help." She crouched down and gently pulled his hands away from his feet.

When she was done, he leaned towards her again, obviously his drunken attempts at seducing her, but she stood up and moved backwards quickly and he stumbled onto the floor where she had been. He rolled over and looked up at her, blinking and thoroughly confused.

"I can't believe you drank so much!" she exclaimed. "You're 34 years old, for heaven's sake."

"Sorry baby," he repeated. "It was a wedding. I was obliged to get drunk."

She raised her eyebrows. "Um, not true. I'm not drunk, and I was there, remember? Actually, do you remember?"

"Rememember what sweetie?"

"Me being there? At the wedding?" she asked, bemused.

"Of course, I'll always remember you! You were there, tonight, silly! Don't you remember how much fun the wedding was? You were there and you looked perfect and so beautiful, and I remember how we kissed after I made a speech, and how you drove me crazy by being there so perfectly without me being allowed to do anything inappropriate in public, and how I was making the speech and I looked at you and you were laughing so beautifully that you took my breath away and I forgot what I was talking about and I forgot to breathe, and I remember how we danced and how I was standing there swaying with you in my arms and and my whole world was in my arms and everything was perfect in that moment, and I remember wondering whether our wedding would be anything like that and what you'd look like in your wedding dress and how amazing it would feel to promise my soul and the rest of my life to you, and I remember not remembering if I'd proposed like I planned to tonight and panicking because I might have drunk a little bit more than I thought, and I remember you... just being your perfect self... and not much else." He looked up at her sheepishly. She stared back at him, stunned, with tears in her eyes.

"Will..." she whispered.

"Mmm," he mumbled sleepily, slumping forwards and leaning against her legs to sleep.

She snapped out of her dreamlike state as his weight nearly knocked her over. "Right, Schue. Bed."

"Whatever you say, Mrs Schue." He clambered up and they made their way towards their room.

"Future Schue, I think you mean."

"Hey, maybe not, you might not say yes! Cos I didn't ask you yet! Did I ask you?"

"No," she replied as she took his tie and jacket off him, pushed him onto the bed, removed her dress, placed it in the wash, brushed her teeth, climbed into bed, kissed him on the cheek, and turned the light out. "Not yet."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – remember these are not supposed to be in any particular order, although they do seem to be kind of following a timeline, they do not necessarily follow on from each other, i.e. in the universe of chapter 22, chapter 21 might not have happened, if that makes sense? Hope you're enjoying them, and thank you **so much** to everyone who's reviewed so far.

Also, I forgot the disclaimer! – I don't own ANYTHING.

10.

Will crept back into their bedroom with a tray, set it down carefully on the bed, and opened the curtains to let the sun stream through the windows. He crouched down next to Emma and started to shake her gently awake.

"Emma, sweetie, wake up."

She rolled over and managed to open her eyes. "Morning," she smiled, before yawning.

He chuckled lightly and sat back down on his side of the bed. She noticed the tray and smiled at him again. "Thank you, Will. It was my turn this morning."

"It's OK, I don't mind," he replied, reaching down to kiss the top of her head.

Although Emma had originally been _completely _disgusted at the thought of taking food _anywhere_ but the kitchen or dining room, Will had gradually managed to persuade her that, as long as they were careful not to spill things on the bed, having breakfast in their room was perfectly acceptable and even rather enjoyable. Now, every couple of weeks, they took it in turns to make breakfast in bed, and spent the morning doing absolutely nothing. Emma pulled herself up into a sitting position and picked up the cafetiere.

"Well, you do make better coffee," she smirked. "Maybe you should just do it every time," she teased as she poured them both a cup.

He picked up a piece of toast and took a bite out of the corner. "I don't think that's fair!" he exclaimed, pretending to be upset.

"Oh really?" she smiled, handing him his coffee and taking her own toast. "And why not, may I ask?"

"I love you sweetheart, but not that much," he joked as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"Mm, well that's good to know now I guess," she replied laughing lightly, returning her mug to the tray and moving closer to cuddle up to him. As she put her mug down though, she noticed something on the tray besides the coffee pot, her mug, the pile of toast and the tiny vase of fresh flowers Will had obviously been outside to pick that morning.

A small black box.

She stared at it for a moment, before turning her gaze to Will.

He was happily munching on his toast and hadn't yet noticed that she had seen the object he had surreptitiously left for her with her breakfast.

"Will..." she whispered.

"Mmhm?" he mumbled through his mouthful, turning to look at her.

"Will, what's that?" she asked quietly, gesturing towards the box without out breaking her focus on his eyes.

He realised what she had seen, and looked terrified for a moment. "Ahh... that. Um that's..." He looked terrified for a moment, before Emma's face broke into a small, faltering smile. She felt a tear run down her cheek – she was crying and he hadn't even said anything. He feebly picked up the black box, gathering his confidence. "Em," he started, "Emma Pillsbury. I love you so, so much. You make me so happy, and I know I can make you happy too if you'll let me. I want to spend the rest of my days with you – at school, helping the kids; in North Carolina, with your parents; in Ohio, with mine; buying a house that's closer to work and has room for children; like this, sharing coffee in our bed; just being with you, wherever you are. Because you are my home, and I need you like I need air." She was full on crying by this point, squeezing his free hand tightly, and he had let several tears escape too. "Um, I can't remember the rest of what I had planned to say," he said with a watery laugh, "but the gist of it was – Emma, will you marry – "

"Yes!" she almost shouted. "Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" She attempted to wipe her eyes and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Will. I love you so much."

"I love you too, but you just knocked the coffee pot over babe," he answered, returning her tight embrace but grimacing at what her reaction might be to the mess she had just made.

"I don't even care," she cried, pulling back and covering his face with kisses.

He was shocked for a moment that the mess hadn't affected her at all, before smiling at her attitude and laying back down, pulling her with him and kissing her properly, while slipping the ring onto her fourth finger.

She broke the kiss to look at it and cried even harder when she saw its beauty. "Thank you Will. Thank you so much. It's perfect. I love it."

"A pretty ring for my pretty girl," he murmured against her ear, pulling her close to him to hold her tightly. She was content for a long time to lean against his chest to hear his heart beating – "just for you" – with an occasional word here and kiss there, before she just had to ask.

"Um, Will?" she began. "Do you think you could move for a minute? I just- just need to change the sheets to get the coffee stain out." She looked sheepish, but as always, he understood.

"Of course love. I'll go and get the clean bed linen while you get this stuff off. Did you notice how long you left it though without it bothering you? I'm so proud of you." He got up to find new sheets, taking his abandoned piece of toast with him, dropping one more kiss on her head as he left the room. And she saved the tiny black box from the tangle of sheets before removing the tray and stripping the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"Hmm...?" was Emma's response; her head was still cuddled into his neck as he held her in their kitchen. She wasn't quite sure she'd heard him right.

"I said do you want to go away somewhere?"

She leaned back to look him in the eye. "You mean like a holiday?" She seemed confused.

"Yeah... but only if you want. Just an idea. We can just forget about it, it's fine."

"No, it's just quite a lot to think about. Um, where would you want to go? How long?" She pulled out of his arms, took his hand and led him through the apartment to the sofa, where they sat down and she put her legs up on his lap.

"A week or two? And wherever you want, Em. Anywhere that you deem sanitary enough," he told her with a grin.

She kicked his thigh lightly where her foot rested but laughed at him. "I'm sure we could find somewhere clean enough..."

"But?" he asked, pulling her closer by her legs, causing her to giggle again. She was now sitting right next to him, her knees bent and her feet resting flat on the other side of his thighs.

"Well. Can we really afford it? I mean, we're meant to be saving for a house, and there's other things... in the future... that will cost a lot, shouldn't we just carry on saving?" They had briefly talked about children – both wanted them but agreed they were a fairly long way off still, at least until a couple of years after marriage. And that was another thing, weddings were expensive. "We know our salaries will probably either be reduced, or at least stay the same, Figgins is still cutting everything." She added with a smile, "And I dread to think how much you spent on this," holding up her left hand, displaying the ring he had given to her two weeks before.

"That's for me to know," he leaned down to kiss her nose, "and you never to find out. But however much it was, you're worth it," he added before kissing her properly. "Every penny."

"In that case I hope it was incredibly expensive," she murmured against his lips. He broke away, laughing, but looking slightly guilty.

"What?" she questioned.

"Ok, um, I wasn't going to tell you this, but it might help in persuading you about the holiday. Uhh, I actually didn't pay for it." He looked down sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, good to know how much I'm worth to you," she joked, but suddenly panicked, "you didn't steal it, did you?"

"What? No!" She relaxed again. He continued, "When I asked for your dad's permission to marry you, he gave it to me. It was your grandmother's engagement ring, Em," he whispered.

She gasped, staring at it. "I knew I recognised it from somewhere," she said, her voice just as quiet as his, her eyes suddenly full of tears.

"Your dad said he understood if I didn't want to use it, but he's been keeping it safe since I first met him, apparently, waiting until I told him I was planning on proposing."

She leaned up to kiss him. "I told you he loved you, you didn't need to worry."

He smiled, "I know now. I hope you don't mind," he said, suddenly aware that she might not want a ring worn for years by someone else. "I just thought it was romantic, and it's a beautiful ring."

"Of course I don't! It is, _so _romantic. And probably the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

He leaned down to kiss her again, before answering the rest of her worries about the holiday.

"So that means I didn't spend the money I thought I was going to on a ring for you, and I thought we could use that money towards a holiday. I know we're saving for other things, but I checked our joint account the other day, and there's more than I thought in there. And some of those other things, like babies... well, don't you think we should make the most of the time we have alone together before they appear?" The hands resting on her legs started stroking and massaging them gently. "Just think about it, Em, just the two of us. A fortnight, wherever we want, doing whatever we want. We could go to Paris or Rome, the most romantic cities in the world, and spend the days eating in romantic cafes and walking through romantic streets and making love all afternoon in romantic hotels. Or we could go to a tropical island and spend all day lazing on the beach. Or we could go on a cruise. Or we could find a cottage somewhere in the English countryside where it really would be just us, no distractions or disruptions from the outside world. Besides, I think we have something to celebrate," he grinned as he moved his hand to hers, running his thumb over the ring.

"Will," she started, still apprehensive, "holidays are much more expensive than rings. We're going to have to add quite a lot to however much you'd planned to spend on it."

He smiled seductively at her, before kissing her shoulder, then her neck, then her jaw. "I'll refer you back to my previous answer."

"What?" she mumbled, attempting to concentrate on what he was saying and not what he was doing.

He nuzzled her nose gently with his, before kissing her lips and replying, "You're worth every penny."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

"Will, you're staring at me. Again."

"I'm sorry." He looked down, blushing at getting caught.

She laughed a little and took another sip of her drink. "It's ok," she said, blushing a little herself, realising she probably shouldn't have told her fiancé off for looking at her. "So, do you like the cocktail?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, it's not too bad," he teased, looking up at her again, only to be distracted for about the millionth time by her body, stretched out lengthways beside him on the towel, bathed in sunlight, cocktail in one hand and book in the other. He had seen her wearing a lot less than this – she was currently sporting a bikini – but for some reason, he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Not too girly then?" she asked; he'd complained that drinking the cocktails Emma and her sister-in-law had made, in a public place would diminish his masculinity forever. She giggled nervously when she realised he was staring again. She tried to go back to her reading, but Will seemed to have noticed she was looking uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Em, I'm sorry. I can stop. Well, I can try to."

"I'm sorry," she echoed, placing her book down and reaching over to take his hand. "I just feel a bit strange, you know, in full view of my brother." They were currently visiting her brother, sister-in-law, and five-year-old nephew, and all five were spending the day on the beach near her brother's house.

"They're pretty pre-occupied with Bruno in the water, Em, I don't think he can see where my eyes are," he replied mischievously.

She rolled towards him on the towel, onto her front. "I know, but we don't know when the three of them could be coming back. Wouldn't want to scar Bruno for life, catching Auntie Emma and Uncle Will in a compromising position," she said as she raised her eyebrows. Rolling over, though, had shown him a whole new area that he hadn't yet stared at, and he was now gazing in awe at her back, and... lower, before practically drooling over the backs of her legs.

"Me appreciating my fiancée's sexiness with my eyes only is hardly a compromising position," he countered.

"Yes, but if you don't stop looking at me like that, I don't know if I can stop myself from doing something where we would most definitely end up in a compromising position," she blushed.

"Oh, I see... so you like it when I look at you like that, then?" he grinned, and moved his hand over to stroke her leg.

"Will," she warned.

He was just moving his hand higher, when –

"Auntie Emma!" The five-year-old came bounding up to them and Will snatched his hand away. "Come play in the sea with me and Mummy and Daddy!" he cried, trying to grab her hand and drag her towards the waves. She looked panicky – her sole condition of spending her day by the sea was that she wouldn't have to go in it, and would be able to stay on the towel at all times.

"Sorry, sweetie, I don't think that's a great idea," she managed to get out.

"Ohhhh," Bruno whined. "Why not?"

Emma didn't know what to say. Her brother hadn't yet explained her condition to the little boy. "She's going to stay here with me, Bruno," Will started. "Uncle Will's not feeling too good, and Auntie Emma's making me feel much better." He winked discretely at her. It wasn't a complete lie. She only glared back at him.

Bruno, however, seemed happy with the answer. "Ok!" he replied and bounced off. She thought he must be repeating the conversation to his parents, because they glanced over at Will and Emma with worried expressions, before realising it was probably just their way of getting out of Emma having to go into the water.

"You can go with them if you want, Will."

"Trying to get rid of me, sweetheart?" he teased.

"Maybe. I told you not to look at me like that. Why did you have to touch me? Now all I want to do is... well inappropriate stuff for a public place." She pouted, looking thoroughly annoyed with him.

He only smiled back at her. "Wellll... I'm drinking this cocktail in public, which I didn't want to do. Maybe," he started slowly, "you should do the same. Face your fears. Do whatever it is right now that you're scared of doing in public."

"Will, one, I don't think you even want to know what it was I was thinking about, and two, it's not just that I'm scared, but more that we'd probably never be allowed to see our nephew again on the orders of my brother, and we'd be lucky to avoid getting arrested." She rolled back onto her back, away from him before he could persuade her into anything else.

"In that case, I definitely want to know what it was you were thinking about," he grinned as he shuffled closer, reaching out and placing a hand on her stomach.

His touch was electric. "Will!" she exclaimed, and was up like a shot.

He was momentarily dazed by the length and beauty of the legs now standing in front of his face, before looking up to notice she was trying to hide a smile.

"What?" he questioned, a little confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's just..." she sighed. "Nobody's ever looked at me like you do. Appreciated me like you do."

"Well, that, my darling, is something we need to put right immediately. I'll make up for everyone who ever didn't think you were the sexiest woman to walk the planet." He stood up himself, handing Emma her sunglasses as she'd starting squinting in the sun. She took them gratefully, but Will could tell she was holding back a giggle.

Before Will could ask her what she was laughing at, she turned from him and ran, calling over her shoulder, "You'll have to catch me first!" She heard Will's hearty laughter as he began sprinting after her, neither noticing that she hadn't even thought of putting on some sort of footwear before stepping onto the germ-ridden sand, with the rest of the people on the beach watching the young couple chase each other, squealing and laughing, obviously so very happy, and so very much in love.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Emma was lying awake in Will's arms, planning her weekend. Tomorrow morning – clean the bathrooms and the kitchen, make lunch for Will. Afternoon – Go shopping for their family's Christmas presents, Will would make supper. Sunday morning – clean the bedroom, do the weekly fridge and freezer clear out, and change every cushion, duvet, sheet or pillow case in the apartment. Make lunch with Will. Afternoon – paperwork for school, and then their dinner date. She'd just got it pretty much sorted in her mind – she was now able to clean the apartment only at weekends – and was drifting off to sleep, vaguely planning what she could wear for the date, when Will sat up suddenly, gasping for breath and breaking out in a sweat.

"Will? Love, what's the matter?"

He turned to look at her, somewhat confused. "Em?" He seemed relieved to see her. "You're here." He relaxed.

"What? Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, cuddling into her as he lay back down and pulled her with him. "Nightmare."

"Oh Will. Want to tell me about it?" she asked, going into what he called Miss-Pillsbury-the-guidance-counsellor mode.

"Um, ok. I... uh... you know that programme we just watched?" She nodded. She wasn't surprised it had disturbed him – she had ended up bawling her eyes out as the main character had had to give up his true love in a fight against illness – like a typical romance film without the happy ever after. "I think it was because of that. I, um, I was still with Terri. I thought she was pregnant still, and she was in labour, we were at the hospital, and then the baby was born but I couldn't see her, and I just wanted to find you so you could make it all better, and all through the labour I just kept shouting 'I'm not in love with you! Where the hell is Emma? I want Emma's babies, not yours!' but I don't think she could hear me," he was sobbing by now as Emma held him closer but wasn't sure she wanted to hear where the nightmare was going. "And the nurses, they looked so confused, then they said there wasn't a baby after all, and Terri was laughing at me evilly, like in a cartoon or something, saying she couldn't believe I'd believed the lie she'd made to keep me away from you, then I went back to school and I went to your office to talk to you and tell you everything and that you were my best friend and that I was in love with you and that Terri was gone, but you weren't there, and no one knew where you were, and I just kept looking and running round McKinley shouting for you and shouting that I loved you and you'd just disappeared and everyone else started forgetting you and eventually it was like I was the only one who knew you were ever there, and it just hurt so much, knowing the love of my life was slipping away."

"Oh Will," she repeated, wiping his tears away with her thumb. "It's ok," she whispered. "I'm here, I'm real, I'm not going anywhere." She rocked him gently in her arms.

"You know how sometimes, when you have a panic attack about germs?" he asked tentatively.

"Mmm," she replied, kissing his temple gently.

"And I just hold you and it makes you feel better? Well, could you do that? Hold me, I mean?"

"Of course, love."

He repositioned himself so he could tuck his head beneath her chin and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put hers tightly around his shoulders, and continued to rock gently, scattering kisses on the top of his head, hooking her leg over his, and humming quietly to him, in between continued whispers of "I'm here" and "I'm not going anywhere" and "I'll always protect you."

"Better?" she asked eventually.

"Mmm," he mumbled into her neck as his breathing evened out and he started to drift back to sleep. "Thank you, Emma."

"I love you, Will," she yawned as she prepared to sleep herself.

"You too."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

"So tell me about this new husband of yours, then."

"Really? I don't think you want to hear about him. He's not that interesting."

Will pretended to look offended. "How could you say such a thing?"

"You won't tell him, will you?"

"Of course not. If you'll do me a favour in return."

"Of course."

"Next time you see my wife, tell her how much I love her."

Emma grinned. "I think she already knows, Will."

He shook his head, and she looked at him questioningly, but with a smile.

"She'll never know how perfect she is in my eyes. Come on," he entwined his fingers with hers and gently tugged on her arm as she blushed. "It's nearly time for our first dance."

"The first of many, I hope."

"Anything for you, Mrs Schuester."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Emma rolled over in bed to look at her husband. _Her husband._

"Hey, beautiful," he murmured sleepily.

"Hi," she answered shyly. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah," he yawned, and reached out for her. He didn't think she'd ever looked more beautiful – the sun streaming through the windows they had been too distracted to close last night, the breeze gently ruffling her hair.

He wrapped his arm around her as she lay on her back, he on his side right next to her. She held up her left hand and giggled with pleasure. "I can't believe it. We're married. We actually got married, Will!"

"I know. I'm so happy. And so in love. Thank you."

"What for?"

"Marrying me," he grinned into her shoulder.

She laughed lightly. "Thank you for marrying me too. Now I get to have my evil way with you forever," she teased.

"Sounds good to me," he growled, before kissing his wife. _His wife._

She laughed, kissing him back sweetly. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Um, you?"

"Will! I was being serious."

"So was I! Please? We're on our honeymoon, we've got two weeks to do whatever we want. I say we spend the whole of today right here," he tried to persuade her, kissing every piece of skin he could see.

"Mm, tempting. What about food?"

"Room service."

"OK. Just let me have a shower first."

Emma and Will wandered hand in hand along the road, back towards their hotel, after eventually getting up and going out for a meal.

Emma broke the silence. "Thanks for a lovely evening, Will."

"Thanks for a lovely life, Em," he replied. She laughed softly into the darkness that was gradually taking over.

They stopped to look at the setting sun on the horizon. "So beautiful," she whispered.

He stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and murmured "Not as beautiful as you," into her ear.

She turned her head to face him, and kissed him gently, before twisting the rest of her body so she was able to put her arms around him and continue the kiss. They stood, his hands on her waist, pulling her close, and his lips on hers, in front of the sunset, until he pulled away. "Come on, we should get going," he said, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. "You're going to miss your 10 o'clock shower."

She leant her head on his shoulder, shaking it gently and looking out to the horizon. "Don't care."


	16. Chapter 16

"Will Schuester. The noise you are making right now can only be described as 'giggling'." He giggled some more. "Not very manly, sweetheart."

Then again, she supposed, him having a massage was not particularly manly either. It was, however, the way they started every Saturday morning now. He was currently lying on his front; his face buried in his pillow, while Emma sat on his back and massaged his shoulders.

"Sorry." He tried to smother another giggle. "It just feels so good."

"Good," she smiled to herself, before leaning down to kiss the back of his head, careful not to touch anything with her oily hands, and climbing off the bed. "I'm just going to wash this off my hands," she told him as she made her way to the bathroom. She was glad that he understood that she couldn't let the massage oil linger on her skin for too long, even now, so the massages were often short and sweet. It was more than enough for him, though.

When she returned, he was sitting up in bed, holding the bottle of massage oil. "Want me to return the favour?" he asked.

She wrinkled her nose as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "No thanks." She didn't want it anywhere other than her hands, where she could wash it off at a moment's notice. "It's really greasy."

He laughed at the face she pulled, then picked up her hand and started playing with her fingers, a mischievous look on his face. "Are you sure? It'll relax you completely."

"How stressed do you think I am? It's the weekend, and I get to spend the whole day with you." She made to get up and start getting ready for the day, but Will's hold on her hand tightened as he continued to try and persuade her.

"Emma, I know you, you're always tense about something."

She only gave him a look and continued to resist, and looked horrified as he started to pour some of the oil into his hands. "Will, be careful! You'll get it on the sheets!" she shrieked, but failed to stifle a small laugh when she looked at his playful, childish face. He began to move towards her.

"Ewww!" she squealed as she got up off the bed and ran into the next room.

He followed her laughing, and the next ten minutes were comprised of Will chasing her around the house.

She disappeared into the kitchen, and was suddenly silent.

"Emma?" he called out, confused as he entered the kitchen to find no one there – there was only one door so there was no way she could have gotten out. She managed not to laugh, pressed up against the other side of the fridge, until he had walked right past her without noticing. Then she let out a shriek and ran off into the other room. He jumped, startled, then started laughing as he washed off his hands in the kitchen sink, knowing he really did want to catch her and she really wouldn't want to be covered in oil.

He ran off to find her again, and eventually she was cornered. "Emma Schuester," he started, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "The noise you are making right now can only be described as 'giggling'." She laughed some more as he kissed her nose. "And it's probably the most beautiful sound I've heard in my life."


	17. Chapter 17

"Congratulations, Schuesters!" were the first words Will and Emma heard as they walked back through McKinley's doors after their honeymoon. Figgins looked genuinely happy for them, but the reason was later revealed when, in a meeting with both of them in his office, he wondered whether they might be willing to consider a joint salary, now that they were a part of the same family. They both steadfastly refused.

As Will walked Emma to her office that morning, the Glee kids and Shannon were the only other people they passed that congratulated them or acknowledged their newlywed status, and though they loved these people and were grateful to them, they couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that the rest of the students and staff at the school carried on as if nothing had happened, when such a life changing event had occurred for both of them.

This was not helped at lunch, when Sue marched up to where they were sitting together, reminiscing about the wedding with Shannon, and demanded to know firstly, why she hadn't been invited ("I had my speech prepared!") and secondly, how they had foiled her plan to destroy Will's happiness and therefore the Glee club yet again. "I'll explain it to you in simple terms. When the priest asked if there was anyone who could provide a reason why these two cannot be married, I was going to stand up and say 'Yes, Mr Priest. There are many. To start with...'" Emma, Will and Shannon began to block her out, as Shannon started to read the sports section of the paper, and Will and Emma began a conversation with their eyes. They tuned in again just long enough to hear the end of Sue's rant. "'Also, Urma shouldn't being wearing that sickening white dress. I know for a fact they've been bed-sharing for months – she's about as pure as Quinn Fabray. And there you have it – my 38 reasons why they can't get married.' Then your parents would look horrified, Ginger over here would burst into tears, running off down the aisle as she realises it's all true, and you, Schuester, would spiral down into a black pit of alcoholism and depression." Sue gave a satisfied smile and walked away, without waiting for any sort of response. Emma couldn't help blushing, though, at Sue's comments about her white dress, and Will couldn't help feeling a tingle of happiness as they both looked up at the words, "And you, Schuester."

"She's jealous," Shannon stated immediately.

"Of me?" Emma grinned. She turned to Will, saying, "With a husband like this, who wouldn't be?"

Shannon chuckled, glad to see the couple hadn't taken Sue's words too badly, and returned to her paper as Will and Emma began to pack up their lunches and leave. "Catch you later, Coach," Will threw over his shoulder as he followed his wife into the corridor, just seeing Shannon wave in return as he rounded the corner.

Will noticed Emma's hand search for his and hold it tightly as they walked back towards her office. He knew something was more wrong than she'd let on to Shannon, as she was the one that had lectured him only that morning, "just because we're married now doesn't mean we can show it at work." As soon as they stepped inside her office he asked, "What's up?"

She sat in the chair behind her desk and breathed out heavily. "How can she be so mean?"

He perched himself on a surface the other side of her desk, replying "it's just Sue. You know what she's like. We were expecting that."

"I know, I know. It just... I don't know, I feel almost sorry for her. Maybe I should try and talk to her."

"What? Why would you feel sorry for her? She's just crazy."

"No, maybe Shannon's right. Maybe she is just jealous."

"I guess... what, like she doesn't like seeing us this happy?" he smirked at her.

She grinned back. "Yeah. She knows she'll never have what we do."

He was gazing at her adoringly when the bell went. "I've got to go, Em. See you in Glee?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see what the kids are doing," she replied excitedly as he opened the door to leave. "Love you."

"You too."

"Well," Finn started, "we hope you had a great time on your honeymoon, but while you two were away, we found some new songs we'd like to run by you."

"And one we'd like to perform for you," Tina added.

"Now," Artie clarified. "As like our wedding present to you."

"But guys, you performing at the wedding was your present to us," Will pointed out, watching Puck set out two chairs at the front for him and Emma.

"Yeah, but this will be like a private performance. It's special!" Rachel explained.

Emma sat on one of the chairs and took Will's hand to pull him down to the other one. "Come on, Will. Let them show us the song."

"But we really need to work out what our Regionals set list is," Will tried to argue, slightly perplexed. He had cancelled Glee while he and Emma had been away, he didn't expect them to rehearse without him. But then again, Rachel was a force to be reckoned with and he guessed the others didn't have much choice when it came to avoiding a rehearsal she had taken over.

"Seriously, Mr Schue," Santana joined in, "just sit down and listen to the song." This, coupled with a look from Emma, led to him lowering himself onto the chair next to his wife.

"Besides," put in Kurt, "this one's a definite contender for Regionals."

"You're only saying that because you picked it." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah," Mercedes added, "but it is perfect for Mr and Mrs Schue."

"Guys, shut up and get on with it," Finn hissed.

As the song progressed, Will realised that Kurt and Mercedes were both right – it was a definite possibility for Regionals, and it was perfect for him and Emma.

As Rachel finished the final note, they both had tears in their eyes, and realised they were squeezing each others' hands, which they hadn't let go of throughout the performance, harder than ever.

It was in that moment that they both realised that whatever other people thought, and however much people like Sue could dampen their mood, the people who really mattered to them, and who they really mattered to, would always show them how lucky and loved they really were.

As the rest of the Glee kids left the room at the end of the rehearsal, Mercedes walked slowly and shyly up to the couple. "Hey, Mercedes, that performance you did for us was stunning. Thank you so much," Emma tried to put her at ease, as the girl was obviously embarrassed. "Uh, is everything OK?"

"I was just wondering, you know how I called you Mrs Schue earlier? Um, are you OK with that now? I mean, after last time?"

Emma smiled and glanced up at Will, still at her side, before looking back at Mercedes. "I wouldn't want any of you calling me anything else. I'm Mrs Schue now. For always."

Later, at home, Will sat on the sofa while Emma cleared up from dinner. "Em? Come here. We can do that later."

"No, I'd rather finish it now," she called back from the kitchen. "There's not much left, I'll be there in a minute."

When she'd finished, she made her way into the living room and was about to sit down next to Will when he pulled her into his lap.

"Oof. Hi. Too much wine for Mr Schuester?"

"No," he mumbled into her shoulder. "I just want to be close to my wife. I just love you so, so much."

"You too," she replied happily, snuggling into his embrace. "Will," she started after a pause, "is what Sue said earlier bothering you?"

"Um, a little. But I know it's bothering you. Why?"

"It's just the way she could so easily think of 38 reasons for us not to get married."

"Emma! They weren't even real reasons – she'd made most of them up anyway!"

"I know, I know. I just, I don't know. Sorry..."

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. But however many reasons she comes up with for us not being together, I promise you, I will come up with a hundred times as many reasons why we should be."

This was her Will. The one she'd fallen in love with, who'd do anything for her.

"Really?" she asked quietly, kissing his cheek softly.

"Mmhm," he mumbled into her hand as he picked it up and kissed her palm.

"Go on then," she teased.

He smiled. "Alright, but you'll have to help me."

"Ok. Let's go. One. We're perfect for each other."

"Two. You make me happier than I've ever been."

"Three. You've helped me work through so many of my problems."

"You're the strongest person I know."

"The way you make love to me is mind blowing."

"Your beauty literally takes my breath away."

"You make the perfect cup of tea."

"My parents love you."

"The way you've taught those Glee kids and brought them together is incredible."

"You're a hilarious drunk."

"You make me romantic dinners for no reason."

"I've never lived in such a clean house."

"I love the way you sing to me."

"I love the way you dance with me."

"Your taste in music is ridiculous."

"You always know exactly what to say to make everything better."

"I never feel more loved than I do when you're holding me."

"When I hold you, I have my whole world in my arms."

"You never fail to send shivers down my spine when you say things like that."

"You're the perfect guidance counsellor."

"You managed to convince my Dad you're worthy of me."

"You surprise me every day, and I love it."

"You buy me amazing presents."

"I love the way you can't cook anything with meat in."

"I love it when you let me tie your tie."

"Going halfsies with you on a PB and J is probably the best decision I've ever made."

"I love the way you're so passionate about everything you do."

"You make me a better person."

"You're even gorgeous when you're angry with me."

"You trusted me and let me in."

"You let me sleep in your underwear."

"You don't let me sleep in yours."

"You make me laugh so much."

"I love the way you wake me up in the morning by kissing a different place every day."

"You always let me have first shower."

"You give the most amazing massages."

"I love it when I get home and you greet me with dinner, or a song, or flowers, or sex, like you haven't stopped thinking about me since I left."

"You never leave my thoughts."

"You still make me go weak at the knees."

"Our wedding was incredible, because you made it the best day of my life."

"You tricked me into trying dairy."

"You shouted at me and then had a panic attack, but forgave me anyway."

"You helped me through the panic attack, cleaned me, soothed me, and cared for me, and apologised for months."

"Even after an awful day at work, you still have time for me."

"You have to have a cookie with your lunch."

"You make the best cookies in the world."

"You're the best teacher I've ever met."

"I love your sense of style."

"I love your curly hair."

"I love your legs."

"I love your eyes."

"I love yours more."

"You make me feel like a teenager again."

"We just easily thought of 54 reasons why we're perfectly entitled to be married."

"You kept count."

"You wanted me to."

"You can read my mind."

"You let me."

"I have never been more in love with you, William."


	18. Chapter 18

"But we had chicken last night, Emma!"

"Well, I feel like it again tonight. What's wrong with having it again?"

"Uh, because we had it last night! Why can't you think of something else you feel like?"

"Because I feel like having chicken!"

"There must be something else. We should eat more varied food."

"Are you saying you don't like what I cook for you Will?"

"No, you know I do. Are you saying you don't like what I cook for you?"

"What? How did you work that out? I'm asking you to cook me some chicken! Is this because I don't eat some things? You knew I had problems with dairy when you married me, Will!"

"Emma! You know that's not why, and you know I don't even consider them problems. I just want to know why we can't have fish!"

"We always have what you want! We had chicken yesterday because you wanted it. Why can't we have it today when I want it?"

"You wanted chicken yesterday too!"

"But I would have had something else if you hadn't wanted it!"

"So why can't you do that today!"

"That's so selfish, Will!"

"What, and demanding chicken, FOR THE SECOND NIGHT IN A ROW, just because you feel like it, isn't?"

"That's not even the point, Will!"

"I... I... I'll see you later, Emma."

She burst into tears as he slammed the front door behind him. She didn't know where he was going, or what he would get himself into in this state of mind. "Oh gosh..." She raced out the door. "Will!" He stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't drive," she shouted at his back, before going back into the house and slamming the door herself.

His heart softened just a little when he heard her caring for his safety even when she hated him this much. What had he done?

He wasn't sure how far he walked, or where he was going really, but he found himself back outside the house nearly an hour later. He let himself in quietly and put his keys on the table. "Emma?"

She was lying on the bed, now in her pyjamas. She tensed a little when she heard him calling; she didn't know how angry he still was.

He peered into the bedroom and saw her there, still crying softly. He walked over and sat by her on the bed. "Hey, Em?" he asked quietly.

She opened her clenched eyes and slowly sat up to look at him.

"Will, I'm so, so sorry. I was being so selfish, I wasn't even thinking about you, and of course we can have fish, I don't even want chicken now, I don't want anything, I'm not hungry, but I'll make you some fish, I'll make you whatever you want, just tell me, I'm so sorry, really, I didn't mean any of it, it's so petty anyway, I can't believe we screamed at each other over chicken..."

"Emma! Shhh. No, stop apologising. I'm sorry. It was my fault; I should never have started it."

"You have a right to say want you want for supper!"

"No, Emma, we should agree on something together, like we normally do. I don't even want fish now. Are you sure you aren't hungry, I'll get you some chicken? I'll do it just how you like, with that lavender sauce stuff?" He smiled at her.

She looked at him gratefully. "No, it's fine. I am getting a bit hungry though, now we don't hate each other anymore," she added with a watery chuckle.

"Then I have an idea. It's not that late. How about we go out? On a date. Then we can both choose exactly what we want."

"That's a wonderful idea Will, but I don't think we'll get a table for tonight anywhere now."

"I, er, booked it while I was walking." He looked down sheepishly. "Just in case."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss him. "I love you."

"Come on then, let's get ready," he said as he stood, took her hand, and hauled her off the bed. He took her over to the closet and picked out a dress, while she picked out a shirt and jacket for him.

"Zip me up?" she asked after taking her pyjamas off, having a short shower, and pulling the dress on.

He looked slightly confused. "Um, you can reach that zipper, Em."

"I know," she smiled at him. He laughed and reached out to zip up her dress, while she started tying his tie.

Ten minutes later, Will was waiting in the hall when Emma collected her bag and met him there.

"Hey pretty lady. Ready to go?"

She smiled, embarrassed, and nodded.

"After you, my dear." He held the door open for her.

"Will, you don't have to be so gentlemanly. You said sorry already! You can go first – don't worry, I'll follow you."

He leaned in to kiss her.

"Promise?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Always," she murmured back.

They smiled happily at each other, and Emma took his hand, before leaving the house for their impromptu date, in which Will chose chicken, and Emma chose fish.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma turned the alarm off and rolled over in bed, reaching out for Will, sleepily opening her eyes when she felt only an empty space where he should have been.

"Will?" she called out, thinking maybe he was up already and getting dressed, or in the bathroom. No answer.

"Will?" she shouted again, climbing out of bed and becoming more confused as she woke up properly. It was a Saturday morning – where else would he be?

She wandered through to the kitchen, hoping he was doing something like making her coffee or breakfast. No sign of him. Her eye was caught by a piece of paper that she was sure hadn't been resting on the dining room table the night before. Realising what it must be, she picked it up and scanned it quickly.

"Emma,

I'm at the hospital, Olivia from next door has gone in to labour but Steve's out of town so I'm taking her. You didn't wake up when she rang so I left you to sleep. I'll be back as soon as Steve gets there.

I love you,

Will x"

Emma's first thoughts were how of how good a man Will was, for taking a neighbour they barely knew to hospital, before she wondered how Olivia was doing, and hoped Steve would arrive soon. She certainly couldn't imagine going through childbirth without Will there beside her every step of the way. She wasn't sure what time he had left – he could have already been gone for hours. She knew he wouldn't be allowed to use his phone in the hospital so there was no point trying to contact him. She decided to go and meet him there instead; otherwise she'd have no idea when he'd be back.

She didn't hear the door softly open though, while she was in the shower.

"Hey Em," Will called, opening the bathroom door so she'd hear him over the running water.

Emma shrieked and jumped. "Will! You scared the life out of me!"

"Sorry! Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, thanks for not waking me up."

"It's ok. I'll just be out here when you've finished."

She stuck her head out of the shower. "Wouldn't you like to join me in here?" she asked with a smile.

"I'd love to," he answered leaning forward to kiss her, "but I'm shattered. I left at four this morning. I'm going to nap until you come out."

"Ok," she replied, with only the trace of a pout.

He chuckled and made his way back to their bedroom, taking off his shoes and jumper and laying down on the bed. He knew Emma would still be a while – her shower time hadn't reduced, even with all the other progress she'd made – so he had time to go to sleep.

He was woken up nearly an hour later by Emma crawling up to him on the bed and snuggling into him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. He tucked one arm under her and curled it around her waist, kissing her on the forehead to let her know he'd woken up.

"So what happened, then?" she murmured.

"Olivia just rang, really early this morning, and I answered it still half asleep, but I realised something was wrong as she could barely speak. So I just went round, got her in the car and took her to the hospital. She didn't want me in the delivery room, obviously. I don't think I could've handled it in there anyway. But I waited around until Steve got there. He raced back from his business trip as soon as we let him know what was going on."

"I can't believe I slept through all that! You should've woken me up. I could've helped with something."

"Really? This is childbirth we're talking about, sweetheart. I don't think you're quite ready to deal with that yet."

"Hmm," she mumbled into his shoulder. "Maybe."

After a few moments of silence, while they cuddled affectionately, Emma asked quietly, "Will?"

"Mm?" he replied.

"You know you said you couldn't handle being in the delivery room? Um, you will be there for, um, for when I'm there, won't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm in labour. With your child. You'll stay with me, right?"

"Oh," Will chuckled, turning on to his side to face her, and kissing her nose. "Of course."

She let out a sigh of relief. "I mean, I know that I'm not and we're not ready yet, but I do want to have kids one day. And I'm going to need you to be there."

"I know, sweetheart. I will be there. As much as you need me. In fact I don't think you'll be able to get rid of me when you're having my baby," he smiled, before scattering kisses on her face.

They both had a strange feeling, as they realised it was the first time either of them had spoken about 'when' they would have babies, and not 'if.'

Emma smiled into the kiss he placed on her lips, muttering "Good."

After a few more moments of kissing, Emma realised that she hadn't had breakfast yet, and Will probably hadn't had anything to eat since he left the house at four that morning.

"Gosh, you must be starving!" she exclaimed, getting up and attempting to drag him with her. "Let me make you some food."

He chuckled and followed her through to the kitchen, his hand still entwined with hers. "You do look after me so well," he grinned at her. "All I've had is one of those disgusting hospital coffees. So yes, let's make breakfast."


	20. Chapter 20

Will returned home to find Emma curled up in the foetal position on their bed, still in her work clothes. He entered their room quietly in case she was sleeping, but she opened her eyes slightly and smiled weakly.

"Hey baby. What's up?" he asked softly, crouching next to the bed to be at eye-level with her.

"Cramp. Period pain," she mumbled.

"Oh. I'm sorry Emma." He crawled up on to the bed behind her and wrapped his arms round her. "Where does it hurt?"

She took his hands and placed them over her stomach, where he started to stroke it gently. When he began attempting to massage it, though, Will felt her tense up. "Not good?"

"Um. I'm sorry Will. It's just a bit painful."

"Sorry. What would make you feel better?"

"I tend to get back ache at the same time. You could massage me, just on my lower back instead?"

"Sure." He moved his hands around to her hips and the small of her back, rubbing slow but firm circles.

"Mmmm..." she sighed.

He chuckled lightly. "Better?"

She nodded, the hair on the back of her head tickling his face a little.

"Good. Let me know when to stop." Will continued this action for a few minutes before realising that although it was only 5 in the afternoon, Emma had, after a long day of pain at work, gone to sleep after moments of simply his touch.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: These are NOT in order, and don't all come from the same life of Will and Emma – ie this chapter may not have happened in the world of the previous chapter. They won't make sense if you try to read them as one full story!

I don't own anything.

Emma was curled up on Will's lap on their sofa, a glass of wine in her hand.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?"

"You," she mumbled.

"Oh really?" he laughed. "What is it about me that you're thinking about?"

"What a wonderful fiancée you have."

Will laughed again. "Funny," he murmured as he kissed the top of her head. "That's exactly what I was thinking about too."

Emma smiled and lifted her head up.

"Love you," she whispered before kissing him softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Will and Emma had decided that, while they would spend time with their friends the night before their wedding, the night they had to spend apart, neither wanted a full blown party. They'd mutually decided against alcohol for their get togethers, in order to keep their big day as memorable as possible.

Which is why when Will received a drunken, misspelt text from his soon-to-be-wife just before midnight, asking him to come home, he knew something was wrong.

"Will?" Emma asked from the couch as she heard the front door open and shut. He appeared in the living room doorway. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be staying with your parents!"

"So are you, but you texted me asking me to come home." He raised his eyebrows.

"I did?" she hiccupped, trying to block the almost empty bottle of wine from his view, and rubbing at her cheeks to remove the tear tracks he had already seen.

He moved to sit next to her on the couch, cupping her face in his hands, thumbs running across the dried tears while new ones threatened to fall. "What happened, sweetheart?"

She leaned into his touch. "Uh, I think my friends got me a little drunk," she replied sheepishly.

"You think?" he chuckled lightly.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, fresh waves of tears making an appearance.

"Hey, hey, there's nothing to be sorry for," he told her, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Sshhh. Now. Are you going to tell me why, after they got you drunk, you came home instead of going to your parents, have obviously carried on drinking, and have clearly been crying for a while?"

She shook her head against his shoulder.

He pressed a kiss against the side of her head and rocked her gently. "Please, Em. I'm worried. Is it tomorrow? You're not backing out on me now, are you?"

She sniffed. "I love you, Will."

A pause.

"But?"

"But what if I'm not enough?" she suddenly exclaimed, bursting into tears again.

"What do you mean, sweetheart? You're more than enough for me. You know that."

She shook her head again, lifting her head to look at him properly. "I know sometimes I'm still hard to deal with with my mental illness. I know it's difficult for both of us, but I'm trying Will, I really am."

He knew that if she hadn't had a drink, it would have been far harder to get all of this out of her, and he was almost grateful that she'd managed to get herself plastered the night before their wedding. They needed to get this sorted before tomorrow. "I know, Emma. I know, and I'm so proud of you."

"But you can't want to spend your life like this! I'm crazy! I mean look at me! I'm getting married to the man of my dreams, _tomorrow, _and I'm sitting on the couch with an empty bottle wine, unable to control myself!"

"I don't care, Em. I love you," he murmured quietly into her shoulder but she didn't seem to hear.

"And then all of the others, earlier, they were talking about how amazing their relationships were, how it was all about compromise, and I just felt so bad, you've compromised so much for me and I couldn't work out what it was I had sacrificed for you, and then I realised I hadn't! And then they started on about their sex lives, and I just felt so embarrassed. I mean, I enjoy our sex, but I know it's probably not great for you, it's not adventurous or anything like they were telling me about, but I just, I just don't think I can, and then some of them said their husbands stopped wanting them after they got married, and I'm scared of that happening because I'll always, always want you, and I'm sorry Will, I love you so much, I don't want to lose you but if you don't want to marry me tomorrow, I completely understand. Just- just tell me now." She was sobbing loudly by the end and it had been hard to get the last couple of sentences out. He just held her tightly and listened until she had finished.

"OK. First things first. Emma Schuester, you are not crazy. Yes, you suffer from a mental illness, but you're fighting it so hard, every day, and I love you so much for that. I've never been more proud of you. Honestly? I think you're one of the sanest people I know. You couldn't do your job half as well as you do it if you weren't." He managed to manoeuvre her so that she was straddling his lap, and brought her forehead to rest on his. "Relationships do rely on compromise, yes. And yes, I probably have sacrificed some things for you, for us to work. But you have compromised more than I ever thought possible, Emma. You go to therapy. You sacrificed your pride to take medication. I know that they are partly for you, but I also know that part of the reason you are doing those things is for me. And I am so grateful." She had her eyes closed, still leaning against his forehead, listening intently to what the love of her life was saying. "You also understand that I love teaching that glee club almost as much as I love you. That's a big compromise, not one that everyone would understand." She knew he was referring to his ex-wife. "And those are just the big things. There are so many little ones, every day. You give up your Tuesday evenings to make cookies for me. You've halved your cleaning time so I have time for a shower before work as well. Emma, never, ever think that you haven't compromised anything for me. You have." He kissed her gently and pulled her closer. "And as for our sex life," he grinned wickedly, "I don't know what you're talking about." He moved to whisper in her ear. "It's the best I've ever had." She giggled and blushed as his hands wandered her body. "It doesn't matter to me how adventurous we are. Most of your friends have already been married a few years remember. So maybe we'll get there one day, and it'll be great. But maybe we won't. And it won't matter in the slightest. It won't change how I feel about you at all." With that he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist to secure herself there as he walked her to their bedroom. He kissed her passionately as he did so. "I really don't think we're going to have a problem with me not wanting you," he mumbled as he moved to kiss her neck, "after we're married. Or at any point for the rest of our lives."

She laughed properly for the first time that day as he threw her on the bed. And as he made love to her that night, she whispered things to him that he knew she would never say in a more sober state.

"I love that you can do this to me, William."

"I love that you can make me come undone like no one else ever has."

"I want you to promise me, in that church tomorrow, in front of everyone, that you're going to do this to me every day for the rest of our lives."

They spent their last unmarried night, the night they were supposed to spend several miles away from each other, curled around each other in their own comfortable bed.

Emma woke the next morning to the sun shining in through the windows and a pounding head. She groaned and rolled over to find Will before spotting her garment bag hanging on the back of her bedroom door. She sat up abruptly, wishing she hadn't when her head span. But she couldn't help a little laugh from escaping. It was her wedding dress. Today was her wedding day. She turned to where Will had been sleeping, finding an empty space and realising he must have left early, mindful of the tradition to not see each other properly on the day of their marriage. On the pillow, though, was a box, a flower, and a note. She tucked the flower behind her ear, making a mental note to ask her hairdresser to somehow incorporate it into her hair style later in the morning, before picking up to the little card. An arrow towards the box.

'Painkillers for your head.

I cannot wait to marry you.'


	23. Chapter 23

Emma filed slowly through the arrivals gate, surrounded by crowds of fellow travellers. She was tired and tense from the flight and wanted nothing more than to be home on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Mommy!"

Emma's heartstrings were pulled; despite the wonderful and well-needed week away with her cousin, she had missed her family dreadfully and that voice could almost have been one of her own little girls. She automatically scanned the faces waiting for their loved ones at the airport, knowing deep down that she wouldn't recognise anyone.

"Mommy!"

Her heart skipped a beat. She did a double take. A familiar face somewhere. She was sure she'd seen it. There. Being jostled by the crowd, the face she woke up to every day.

"Over here, Mommy!" a high-pitched voice cried, accompanied by a tiny, waving arm.

Tears welled in her eyes as she ran, dragging her case behind her and pushing past people, towards them, a perfect picture: her beautiful Will, their three-year-old daughter attached to his hip and their five-year-old, in a blue dress matching her younger sister's, clinging to her father's leg. Emma abandoned her case as she approached them, bending to scoop up her eldest daughter and swing her around.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked tearfully, as she put the girl down.

"We missed you too much to wait for you to get home so Daddy cancelled your cab," the little girl explained once placed black on the ground.

Emma looked up to Will, meeting his eyes for the first time. She loved that he could still make her swoon.

"It's true," he shrugged.

"I missed you too," she said quietly, willing her very public tears to stop, and leaning up to kiss her husband. "So much."

He smiled and kissed her again, a little longer this time. One arm wrapped itself around her waist, the other still holding their youngest child to his side.

"Eww!" the girl squealed, covering her eyes with tiny hands.

Her parents pulled apart, laughing, and Emma turned to scatter kisses over her daughter's face.

"Hey baby. I missed you. I hope you were good for Daddy."

The three-year-old nodded her head as she returned her Mother's kisses with wet, sloppy ones to Emma's cheeks and nose.

Emma felt a tug at her skirt and looked down.

"Mommy, can I have a hello kiss too?" her elder daughter asked quietly.

"Of course, sweetheart." She crouched down and kissed her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug.

Will took the handle of Emma's case and began to head towards the exit, sensing the two wanted a moment alone. He loved how close they were.

"Were you good for Daddy, sweetheart?" The girl nodded. "And did you look after him like I asked you?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad that you're back now, I don't think I could do it as well as you do _all_ the time."

"Well don't worry, I'll take over now." Emma winked at her daughter who giggled. It was a running joke between them that Daddy needed a bit of looking after sometimes, but the young girl took her duty very seriously, always protective of her father.

The mother and daughter walked hand in hand out of the airport to find the other two.

Will helped Emma lift her case into the car and strap the girls in before sliding into the driver's side. She climbed in next to him and leaned over to take his hand.

"Thank you, Will. All I wanted was to see you and the girls."

"Anytime, love," he smiled as he kissed her again lightly. "So how was Betty?" he asked, starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

"Good. Ridiculously tanned now of course, unlike me." Emma looked despondently at the ever-pale arms held out in front of her.

"Good," Will chuckled. "I like you pale," he grinned, laughing again when Emma turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mommy!" their eldest daughter gasped from the back seat. "That's naughty!"

"It is, isn't it sweetie?" Will smirked. "I think Mommy deserves a telling off for that."

"Yes. She should sit on the naughty step when we get home."

Both Will and Emma had to stifle their laughter as Emma apologised to her little girl.

When they had got home and finally got both the girls to bed, after many extra bedtime stories from Emma – 'to make up for last week when you went off without us' – the two adults made their way to the kitchen. Emma headed straight for the fridge and pulled out a beer for Will, while he was happy to just stand back and observe his wife with a smile on his face. He was glad she was home. He accepted the beer and opened it. Emma laughed and pulled an open bottle of wine out of the fridge, holding it up to him.

"Been entertaining female guests while I was away?" she asked teasingly. "You never drink wine except at more important occasions."

He chuckled. "Actually, I drank wine while you were gone. It made me feel closer to you because you always have a bottle in the fridge."

She put the bottle back, walked up to him and kissed him. "That's sweet," she murmured quietly. "So. How has everything really been here?"

"Fine," Will mumbled, as he continued to kiss her, his beer forgotten on the table and his hands on her hips.

"Will!" she attempted to pull away.

He interrupted her next sentence by ghosting a finger over the front of her skirt, grinning when she moaned softly.

"Darling, I've been craving your touch all week. But I really do want to talk to you first."

He finally gave in to her, sitting himself on a chair at the dining table before she slid onto his lap. He told her everything; all the meals he'd cooked for the reduced family of three, how Finn and Rachel had come over to babysit when the current glee club rehearsal had overrun and he'd come home to find Finn videoing Rachel and the girls in an abridged performance of 'Wicked', how their youngest daughter had tripped over during a walk in the park and almost fainted because of all the blood, how their other daughter really had looked after him like she had told her Mother.

"She climbed into my lap every time she felt I was getting a bit stressed, just like you do. It really helped."

"Sometimes I can't believe she's still only five."

"I know, but the last five years have flown by at the same time. Do you remember that first day we brought her back from the hospital?"

"Feels like yesterday," Emma replied quietly, tightening her arms around her husband.

He took a sip of his beer and offered her some but she shook her head and smiled to herself.

"Where's your glass of wine anyway?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not drinking at the moment."

"Pregnant again?" he laughed.

"Maybe," she said quietly.

The smile was wiped off his face. "What?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I might be."

"Really?!" he cried as his smile returned, bigger than she had seen since she got back.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow. I know three babies wasn't really part of the plan but I really do want another one, Will."

"I know. Me too. And why not?"

"Exactly, that's what I was thinking. I mean, we're more financially stable than we have been for a while. I'm more emotionally stable in terms of my OCD than I was when either of the girls were born."

He kissed her gently. "So even if you're not already, we're going to try again?"

"Yeah. I'd like to."

He smiled widely against her lips. "Me too. I quite fancy a little boy to add to our collection," he added thoughtfully. "Sound good to you?"

She kissed his nose. "Sounds wonderful," she murmured before kissing him properly. "I missed you." Kiss. "Let's go to bed." Kiss. "We could start trying right now if you want." Kiss. "Finish what you tried to start earlier." She raised her eyebrows and tried to kiss him again, but he had picked her up and swiftly carried her to their bedroom before she could.

"I missed you so much Mrs Schuester."


	24. Chapter 24

Brrrrr. Brrrrr.

Will couldn't work out what the strange noise was coming from the bedside table. In his half asleep state he decided to ignore it, before Emma, stirring from the noise but not waking, managed to pull him completely from slumber by rolling out of his arms and simultaneously, accidently, kicking him in the shins.

Brrrrr. Brrrrr.

The phone! The phone? Will looked at the clock. There was still half an hour before they needed to get up, who would be ringing at 6am? His mind clearly still wasn't working properly when he reached over to answer it:

"Hello?" His morning voice gravelly, almost reduced to a whisper.

"Hello, Emma Pillsbury?"

What? Why would someone be ringing him asking for Emma? No one even new about their oh-so-wonderful, oh-so-secret relationship. "No, it's Will. Will Schuester."

"Ah. Well that explains why you aren't answering your own phone."

Shit. This wasn't his own phone. This wasn't his own apartment. He was staying at Emma's. They had got so comfortable in each other's homes that his half-waking mind hadn't even registered it.

"This is the office at McKinley High School."

Oh God. Emma was going to kill him.

"Just letting you know that due to the heavy overnight snowfall, the school won't be open today. Could you pass the message on to Miss Pillsbury?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll tell her. Can I just ask who this is?"

"It's Sophie. See you tomorrow, Mr. Schuester."

"Sure. Thanks for letting us know, Sophie."

He was sure he heard a stifled giggle before she managed to put the phone down. Will sighed. Sophie was well known to be the biggest gossip on the McKinley High faculty. The whole school would know about the relationship that he and Emma had worked so hard to keep under wraps. It wasn't that they didn't particularly want people to know, just that, after everything that had happened – very publicly - between them, there was a lot of expectation on their shoulders to be the perfect couple, and both had thought it would be easier to get to know each other again without the watchful eyes of both colleagues and students analysing their every move.

Emma rolled back towards him and snuggled into him, tucking her head under his chin. "Who was it?" she mumbled, sleepily.

"Work. We don't have to go in today. Too much snow," he told her, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head.

"Mmm. Good. I was just thinking I could stay here all day."

He figured that she wouldn't be happy, and that what he was about to tell her could turn into a difficult conversation, but he wanted to get it over and done with. "Um, Em? I answered the phone."

"Uh, yeah. I know you did," she giggled into his neck.

"Yeah, but it was work, and we're at your apartment, and I answered the phone."

"And? They know we're friends."

"Sweetheart, it's 6am. And I'm pretty sure you could tell from my voice that I had been asleep."

"Oh."

"And it was Sophie."

"Oh God." Emma pulled away to look at him.

"Yeah. Sorry," he said, sheepishly, looking down.

"Hey, don't worry," she said softly, bringing his head up with a hand under his chin so he could meet her eyes. "It was going to happen eventually. We've had a good few months just keeping this to ourselves. I'm amazed we've managed this long to be honest. It may not have been the best way for everyone to find out… but at least it wasn't by catching us in the janitor's closet," she winked.

He chuckled and rolled them over, so he was lying above her. "I love you," he told her as he covered her in kisses. "So what where you saying about staying right here all day?"

Her laugh was bright enough to make the undoubtedly horrible next few days completely and utterly worth it.

The next day, although they drove to work separately, walked in separately, and barely saw each other, let alone spoke to each other, for the whole day, there were whispers from the moment they arrived. Clearly Sophie had thought it her right to tell every faculty member who would listen, including Mrs Henderson, the German teacher. Unfortunately, Mrs Henderson had decided to tell her daughter, who happened to be on the Cheerios. Of course, once the rest of the Cheerios knew, it was common knowledge around the entire school. Will had to leave the faculty lunch room after only 5 minutes because he couldn't stand the scandalised whispers of his 'sleepovers with the crazy guidance counsellor.' Emma could have cried with embarrassment at the wolf whistles heard from all directions any time she walked down a corridor. Even in Glee Club, Puck had made an inappropriate comment about their coach 'getting freaky with Miss P.' and Will, having had enough, sent them all away early.

Will and Emma spent that night apart to avoid starting more rumours – Emma was sure she'd overheard Sue planning to follow them home to find out 'if the unthinkable was true, and Schuester had in fact found happiness with the ginger pygmy.' The night was torture. For the first time in weeks Emma ate by herself and slept without Will. Their late night phone conversation wasn't even that much of a distraction, as all they could do was bemoan the lack of the other in their apartment.

"This bed is rubbish without you in it."

"I couldn't even be bothered to cook without you here, I ordered in."

"I cleaned the bathroom on a weekday for the first time in ages. I think I need you here for my sanity."

Will could barely sleep without her wrapped in his arms, which is why, when he stumbled into the faculty meeting the next morning, 10 minutes late, with drooping eyelids and a coffee grasped in one hand, he barely registered the whispers behind hands, followed by catcalls as everyone else in the room realised that the only free chair was next to 'that redheaded slut. They're not even together!' 'Friends with benefits, that's what they call it.' 'Disgraceful. No example to set to the kids.' 'She's supposed to be the guidance counsellor!'

That was it. Emma had had enough. They could call her crazy, they could call her a slut, but they simply would _not_ say that she was bad at her job. The fury that engulfed her at hearing this, coupled with a particularly disgusted look from Sue, gave her the courage for what she needed to do.

She stood, taking no notice of the fact that Figgins was still talking at the front of the meeting – he had attempted to ignore the whispers that had erupted around the room at the appearance of his Spanish teacher – and walked determinedly over to Will, who hadn't yet moved from the doorway. He was almost afraid of the fire he saw in her eyes, but before he could say anything, her arms were around his neck and her lips were on his. She was kissing him, hard. A little bit too long to be appropriate, and, just for good measure, she reached down and squeezed his behind in the process. Before his sleep-deprived mind could catch up and kiss her back, she was pulling away.

"Hi, honey," she said loudly, arms still around his neck, knowing full well she was being gawked at by the entire McKinley faculty, including her boyfriend. "How are you?"

A wide grin spread across his face. "All the better for seeing you," he replied, just as loudly, before taking her hand with his free one, and leading her over to the only free seats in the room. Right next to each other. Their hands remained entwined in his lap for the rest of the meeting. And the majority of the rest of the week.


End file.
